Rescue Me
by karen elrick
Summary: Pareja Principal: MiloxCamus Resumen : Milo es un bombero y tiene problemas con su esposo ah intentado quitarse la vida muchas veces Shion lo suspende


Rescue Me

Pareja principal: MiloxCamus

Parejas secundarias: HyogaxCamus SagaxYo AioraxShaka AiorosxShura DMXAfrodita IkkixShun

Resumen

¿Dejarías tu vida a manos de un bombero que ah intentando atentar en su propia vida? Cada uno de estos valientes hombres tiene su propia historia ¿te atreverías a entrar?

**Capitulo 1**

Alrededor de un edificio que ya no estaba en llamas los bomberos llegaron a tiempo y rescataron a las personas que estaban atrapadas el capitán Shion se acerca a uno de sus subordinados que estaba en una ambulancia estaba siendo revisado por una enfermera

-Milo-dijo Shion

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta el rubio de mnala gana

-Milo si no resuelves tus problemas pérsonales tendre que suspenderte-dijo Shion

-¿lo salve no?-pregunta el rubio

-si pero arriesgaste tu vida ¡intentaste suicidarte!-grito encolerizado el peli verde

-Camus me pidió el divorcio y la patria protestad de Jessica-dijo Milo

-y no lo culpo-dijo Aioros a espaldas de Shion

-Aioros-susurra Milo

-Milo debes arreglar tus problemas tomate el resto de la semana-dijo Shion caminando hacia los demás que miraban de una forma expectativa

-debo irme Milo Shura me esta esperando -dijo Aioros

-¿Cómo esta Shura?-pregunta Milo

-insoportable y cada vez esta mas gordo-dijo Aioros sonriendo

-Camus se ponía a llorar por todo-dijo Milo con una tierna ssonrisa

-si estaban tan bien ¿Qué fe lo que hizo que el te pidiera el divorcio?-pregunta Aiora

-empeze a preocuparme mas por el trabajo estaba mas tiempo aquí y Camus necesitaba ayuda con mi pequeña cuando umplio los 3 años me pidió el divorcio-

-¿aun están en tramites?-pregunta Sagitario

-si todavian o los eh firmado los tengo en mi departamento-dijo Milo

El celular de Aioros interrumpe la platica

-¡maldita sea Aioros! ¿Cuándo te dignas a aparecer?-pregunta Shura

-cabrita perdóname pero ¿te acuerdas de Milo-

-¡me vale un comino lo que a el le pase ven de inmediato!-y colgó

-¿cambios de humor?-pregunta Milo

-prefiriria que estuviese llorando por todo-dijo Aioros

-tambien te desespera eso xD en fin amigo ire a mi casa-dijo el griego

-esta bien Milo descansa-dijo Aioros

-lo hare y suerte con tu embarazado-dijo Milo subiéndose a su auto y arranca a su departamento

Abre la puerta y se acuesta en un sofá pensando en lo que ah ocurrido en el ultimo año

Flash back

-¿Qué sucede Camus?¿cual es la urgencia?¿quien es el?-pregunta Milo

-Milo yo te amo como ah nadie en esta vida pero nececito amor y cariño pero te pediré el divorcio-dijo el pelirrojo intentando contener las lagrimas

-amor se que eh estado mas tiempo en el trabajo pero solo queria lo mejor para ti y para Jessi-dijo Milo acariciando la mejilla del menor

-Milo no funcionara si seguimos asi tengo que irme Jessica esta sola en la casa-dijo Camus dándole un ultimo beso a Milo y se retira para su casa

El abogado de Camus le dio los papeles de divorcio y se retira

Fin del flash back

Se dirige a un buro que estaba en la sala toma una fotografía se trata sobre el dia que el y Camus se casaron el pelirrojo vestia de blanco y el de negro se encontraban afuera de la iglesia ambos lucían muy felices

Se metió a dar un baño se visto y fue a la casa de Camus

En la casa de Camus

Este apenas se levantaba empezó a oir un ruido en la cocina y con dificultad se levanta la ultima semana tuvo una fuerte gripe que lo obligo a tener reposo total mas no se encontraba solo a su lado además de su hija estaba su novi un ruso de nombre Hyoga salian desde hace dos meses Afrodita los había presentado en una fiesta

Flash back

-no creo que sea bueno Afrodita-dijo Camus llegando con su amigo a una fiesta

-esto te servirá para poder olvidarte de todo lo que paso con el-dijo Afrodita y abre la puerta

Despues de un rato el llego acompañado de un chico rubio

-bueno Camus te presento a Hyoga es el hermano mayor de Shun ¿te acerdas de e?-pregunta Afro

-claro que me acuerdo del dulce Shun ¿Cómo ah estado?-pregutna Camus

-muy bien me presento soy Hyoga-dijo Hyoga dándole la mano a Camus antes de llegar con el Afrodita le había ocntado toda la historia del pelirrojo y sabia que estaba separado…

-hola Hyoga mucho gusto soy Camus-dijo Camus

Y se fueron a bailar

Fin del flash back

-¡mamí!-grito Jessica cuando vio a Camus levantado

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregutna Hyoga

-si Hyoga gracias-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y besa tímidamente los labios de su novio Jessica sonríe ante aquella demostración de amor y sabia que el rubio amaba a su mami pero también extrañaba a Milo

-¿quieres desayunar? Ya casi termino-dijo el ruso

-si ¿te ayudo?-pregunta Camus

-tu descansa amor ve con Jessy a sentarte-dijo el ruso sonriendo

-si-los dos se fueron a sentar y esperar que Hyoga terminara con el desayuno

-¿iras a trabajar?-pregunta Camus

-si veo que estas mejor ¿podras estar solo?-pregunta Hyoga

-ni que fuera algo grave como para no poder valerme por mi mismo-dijo Camus sonriendo

-siquieres sigue descansando yo llevare a Jessy a la escuela-dijo Hyoga

Hyoga se sento y sirvió el desayuno a sus amores

-¿Cómo quedo?-pregutna el ruso

-delicioso-dijo Jessy con una sonrisa

-¿Cam?-

-exquisito-dijo Camus sonriendo

Milo estaciona el coche fuera de la casa de Camus

El griego era quien se había mudado cuando decidieron divorsiarse y Camus se quedo en la casa suspira y baja del coche camina hacia la puerta y toca el timbre

-yo voy-dijo Hyoga levantándose

-te acompaño-dijo Jessy Hyoga se acerca a la pequeña y la carga en sus brazos y van a abri

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntan Milo y Hyoga al mismo tiempo

Desde dentro Camus reconoció la voz de Milo y rápidamente fue a ver que sucedia antes que le partiera su cara a Hyoga

Por otro lado Milo no estaba enterado del noviazgo de s Camus con el ruso

-¡papi!-dijo Jessy muy feliz soltándose de Hyoga y corre a abrazar al griego

-asi que el es el padre de tu hija-dijo Hyoga

-asi es rubio-dijo Milo abrazando a su hija

-hola Milo ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregutna Camus

-hola Camie queria hablar contigo pero veo que estas acompañado-dijo el rubio muy celoso

-yo ya me iba cuídate Camus-dijo Hyoga besando al francés en sus labios provocando celos en Milo le revuelve los cabellos a Jessy y se sube a su auto

En la casa de Saga

-¡amor ya llegue!!!-grito el griego a su esposa

-¡Saga que bueno que regresaste tus sobrinos ya me están volviendo loca!-dijo Juna

-solo se quedaran otra semana-dijo Saga

-¡contrólalos!-dijo Juna sentándose en un sillón Saga se acerca a ella y besa sus labios

-te amo-

-también te amo pero es la última vez que me quedo sola con ellos-chillo Juna

-sabes que Shion no escucha razones te prometo que en la noche la pasaremos muy bien

Casa de Aioros

-¡cabrita ya llegue- entra a la sala y encuentra a Shura llorando en el piso

-Aioros ¡donde estviste!!!!!-lñe grito desde su sitio

-lo siento amor ubo un incendio y Shion es un necio-dijo Aioros

-no me importa quedate conmigo-dijo Shura

-asi amor aquí me quedare-dijo Aioros abazandolo

Continuara

Próximo capitulo: Aiora Ikki y DM


End file.
